Rainstar
Roleplay Info RP'D by: History Rainstar was born a kittypet named Luna. To save her from her cruel Two-legs, Luna's mother, Empress, left her in the forest of MoonClan to become a wild cat. She was given the name Rainkit, and was nursed by Fluttersong, and had two siblings; Squirrelkit and Lionkit. She learned that their late father, Whitescar, tried to destroy MoonClan. She was once lead by Whitescar to a patch of deathberries, and nearly died when she ate them. She became an apprentice named Rainpaw with her siblings and was given Shortscratch as a mentor. She was trained by Whitescar part-time in the dark forest with her siblings. Even though Squirrelpaw and Rainpaw just listened so they could help their clan, Lionpaw wanted to conquer all the clans. As the training continued, Rainpaw made a discovery. She had a sister! Her name was Lilly, but she became an apprentice name Leafpaw, and Rainpaw felt like her life was complete. Sadly, tragedy struck. Fluttersong and Brambleheart, Rainpaw's best friend, were killed by Rosethorn, the WillowClan deputy, in a fight over stolen prey. Even with her sister, Whitescar and step-siblings, she felt cold and isolated. Pinepaw, one of the apprentices, warmed her heart and brought her out of depression. One day, only a few days before she became a warrior, Rainpaw was traveling to a training session when she found two toms fighting. She asked them why StarClan cats were fighting, and they told her that she was in the Dark Forest, where cats who StarClan didn't want go. Rainpaw told her step-siblings what she learned. Squirrelpaw and Rainpaw quickly stopped going to the meetings, but Lionpaw kept going, and for once, the three littermates were separate from each other. They soon got their warrior names, Rainfire, Squirrelcloud, and Lionpelt. They were quickly joined by Leafheart and Pinepelt. Squirrelcloud soon became pregent, but as she was giving birth, she died. The kits survived, and were named Smokekit and Cloudkit. Rainfire got Smokepaw as her apprentice. While on patrol, she got into a fight with a rogue. She questioned him, and learned it was her father, Night! Her mother was dead, but had joined StarClan because she believed in them, thanks to Night. Father and daughter were taken apart, as a near-by patrol came to help and killed Night. She became Owlstar's deputy before he was chased out and moved into IceClan, and soon the leader when he was attacked by a pack of rats, which also took the life of Lionpelt. The clan soon learned that Lionpelt had driven the rats to MoonClan territory, hoping to kill Rainfire and Owlstar. The newly named Rainstar was crushed that her step-brother would do that. As leader, she became closer to Pinepelt, and he became her mate. She was glad that her deputy, Bloodfur could help with the clan duties as she gave birth to two healthy toms; Darkkit and Willowkit, later to become Darkpaw and Willowpaw, who are now Darkberry and Willowfang. Description Rainstar is a stealthy, kind, sweet, warm-hearted, cheerful, proud, noble, brave she-cat. She has tabby markings of black and gray with white paws and a white chest, while her eyes are a dar-ish green. Personality Rainstar is a sweet, caring and lovable she-cat. She doesn't often enjoy fighting, and doesn't like death. Some cats, like Smokepelt turn against her and tell her that she's to 'nice'. She is stealthy and can feel another cats pain when they are in need of assistance. Family Mother Empress, Luna Father Night Step-father Whitescar Sisters Leafheart Step-sister Squirrelcloud Stwp-brother Lionpelt Nephews Cloudmist, Smokepelt Trivia ~ If Rainstar hadn't been given away, she would have been thrown into the WillowClan river. ~ Rainstar has webbed feet. ~ She was given a life by Lionpelt, even through he plotted to kill her. Category:She-cats Category:Leaders Category:MoonClan Cats